


Don't Let Go

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek had to be sure Peter was okay.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



Derek grabbed Peter’s hand to pull him up from the table, once the wound had closed. He meant to let go, really, but his heart was still beating too-fast. He wouldn't say that he hadn’t been worried, and there was still fear gripping his belly. They had no idea what strand of wolfsbane had been used to coat the axe, and Derek had no idea if he was going to be able to burn the plant out of his uncle’s blood. 

It had worked, thankfully, and the horrid wound that had sat in the middle of Peter’s chest—close, too close, to his heart—had healed and closed. Derek meant to let go. But he couldn’t, and he couldn’t look away from Peter, either. There was too much left unsaid between them, too many years of denial and Derek didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that, again, he had almost lost his Uncle.

Peter eyes were blue, the same blue they had always been and Derek found it just as easy to get lost in them as he always held. 

He stumbled forward when Peter tugged at his hand, and he waited as Peter shifted his own hand until he was linking their fingers together and letting it drop into the space between them. Peter’s face was open, and Derek found it hard to look away from the soft wrinkles surrounding his eyes. So much, too much, maybe, had changed.

“C’here,” Peter said, whisper soft in the silence of the loft and Derek did, kept moving forward even when Peter sat on the table and spread his legs, made room for Derek to stand between them.

“I’m okay,” Peter said against Derek’s forehead, once he was closer, close enough for Peter to tangle his free hand into the hairs along Derek’s nape.

Derek had his own hand high on Peter’s thigh, fingers digging into the denim as he tried to hold on. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, had never been sure what was going to happen when it came to he and Peter, but the kiss didn’t feel like a surprise. It wasn’t their first, but it was the first time they didn’t have to look over their shoulders before their lips touched. 

Derek let his eyes close, stepped even closer until his chest was brushing against Peter’s own, and slipped his tongue inside his uncle's mouth. He had missed the taste of Peter, though that wasn’t a surprise either. He had never kissed anyone like he kissed Peter, after all, and there was a lot Derek missed about their time together. 

“Are we okay?” Derek asked after a long, long moment. Their tongues slid lazily together, and Derek breathed in their shared air

“We’ll always be okay, pup,” Peter told him, and Derek heard the pleasure in his voice, felt it in the lips that grazed his cheek, the hand cupping his neck. 

He wasn’t sure if Peter was right, but he was willing to believe, at least for now, that he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> 26 minutes late ahhahaha
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
